Rubeum Nivem
by Melfa Sumi
Summary: Tak pernah ada yang tau apa yang tersembunyi dalam diri orang lain. Manusia hanya melihat apa yang bisa mereka lihat, tanpa mengetahui 'sesuatu' yang berada dibaliknya. Seperti halnya manusia, salju pun terkadang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dibalik keindahannya, salju bisa saja menyembunyikan hal yang mengerikan. Dedicate for #NovemberBiru2017 (Snow Thiller) Boboiboy Thorn and Solar


Tak pernah ada yang tau apa yang tersembunyi dalam diri orang lain. Manusia hanya melihat apa yang bisa mereka lihat, tanpa mengetahui 'sesuatu' yang berada dibaliknya. Seperti halnya manusia, salju pun terkadang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dibalik keindahannya, salju bisa saja menyembunyikan hal yang mengerikan. Menutupi, membantu manusia menyembunyikan hal yang tak ingin diketahui orang lain.

 _Bukankah salju itu begitu indah? Warna putih seperti jiwa suci, sangat pantas disandingkan dengan warna merah yang begitu hangat~_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **RUBEUM NIVEM**_

 _ **(Dedicate for event 'November biru')**_

.

.

.

 **Boboiboy © Monsta Studios**

 **Story belong to me**

 **Image © by owner source pinterest**

 **Warning : AU, OOC,** _ **DEATH CHARA, gore**_ **(maybe), typo(s), de el el.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ~~**

 _Suara langkah terdengar menggema dalam sebuah rumah tua. Derit lantai kayu, serta deru angin menemani sosok yang tengah mendekati sebuah ruang di bagian belakang rumah._

 _Jerit minta tolong samar-samar terdengar. Perlahan, sebuah tangan terulur, menyentuh gagang pintu. Jemari panjang nan kurus tampak berhiaskan bercak kemerahan. Satu tangan yang bebas menggenggam sebuah kapak. Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan sosok pemuda yang berlumuran darah di beberapa bagian tubuh._

" _Ti-tidak.. Tolong bebaskan aku."_

 _Si pembawa kapak tak menjawab. Ia mendesis, mengisyaratkan pada korbannya untuk diam. Dan dengan cepat, kapak itu melayang, memisahkan kepala dengan badan korbannya._

Glek!

Solar meneguk ludahnya kasar. Wajahnya tampak dipenuhi keringat. Manik karamel dibalik kacamata itu menatap ngeri tulisan yang berada di monitor sahabatnya.

"Solar? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda si pemilik laptop.

"A-Ah aku baik-baik saja Thorn," kilah Solar.

Jantungnya masih berdebar membayangkan adegan seperti dalam tulisan temannya. Solar sungguh tak menyangka kalau Thorn bisa membuat cerita seseram itu. Solar dan Thorn memang belum lama saling kenal. Keduanya baru berkenalan saat sama-sama mendaftar sebagai mahasiswa baru di sebuah universitas dan secara kebetulan, mereka mengambil jurusan yang sama, yaitu sastra asing. Solar tau kalau Thorn memang hobi menulis. Beberapa kali dia membaca hasil karya Thorn yang kebanyakan berupa cerita fantasi. Namun, dia tak pernah membayangkan jika temannya yang dikenal pendiam dan polos itu bisa membuat cerita _horror._

"Sungguh? Tapi wajahmu pucat. Apa... Ceritaku terlalu menyeramkan?" tanya Thorn polos.

Dengan cepat Solar menggeleng. Solar akui kalau dia penyuka cerita _horror._ Tapi, baginya, cerita Thorn terasa berbeda.

"Yah.. Memang sedikit seram, tapi sangat bagus. Aku rasanya sungguh seperti masuk ke dalamnya. Seperti menjadi bagian dari cerita itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

Thorn tersenyum senang. Dia memang selalu meminta pendapat Solar sebelum mempublikasikan karyanya di blog pribadi yang ia kelola. Thorn mengambil laptop dan melanjutkan cerita itu. Saat ini keduanya sedang berada di kelas. Jam perkuliahan sudah berakhir sedaritadi. Namun, Thorn dan Solar tak ingin buru-buru pulang. Maklum saja, di kampus mereka terdapat fasilitas _Wi-Fi_ gratis.

"Thorn, ayo kita pulang. Langit mulai menggelap." Ucap Solar saat ia menatap keluar jendela.

Awan hitam tampak sudah menggelayut dilangit. Angin dingin terasa menyapa kulit keduanya.

"Sepertinya salju mulai turun lagi." Lanjutnya. Dan benar saja, butiran putih terlihat mulai berjatuhan dari langit.

Thorn menghentikan kegiatannya dan ikut memandang langit. Manik obsidian itu tampak berbinar. Thorn memang sangat suka salju.

"Wah, saljunya mulai turun lagi~"

Saat ini memang tengah memasuki musim dingin. Sudah sejak dua hari lalu salju telah mengguyur kota. Menyebabkan sebagian jalan dan bangunan tertutup warna putih.

Thorn tak mengalihkan pandangan. Ia bagai terhipnotis oleh warna putih dari salju. Perlahan, Thorn bangkit mendekati jendela. Tangannya terulur guna merasakan butiran dingin itu jatuh dan mencair ditelapak tangan yang hangat.

"Salju putih dingin... Cocok dengan warna merah darah" gumam Thorn dengan nada lirih dibagian akhir.

"Tentu saja dingin. Ayo kita pulang sebelum udara semakin dingin."

Solar sudah membereskan barang-barangnya. Dia menaikan _zip_ jaketnya hingga atas. Tak lupa sarung tangan serta topi rajut. Hela nafas panjang terdengar darinya begitu menyadari Thorn masih berdiri didekat jendela, melamun.

"Thornie, sampai kapan kau akan terus berdiri disana?"

Thorn tersentak dari lamunan saat sebuah tepukan terasa dibahunya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Solar sudah siap pulang.

"Ah tunggu. Aku bereskan barang dulu"

Thorn buru-buru membereskan barang dan mengenakan jaket serta syal hijaunya. Segera Thorn menyusul Solar yang sudah berada diambang pintu.

Rumah keduanya yang searah membuat Thorn dan Solar sering pulang bersama. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka terus berbincang mengenai perkuliahan dan berbagai topik ringan lainnya. Keduanya masih asik berbincang hingga pembicaraan dua remaja oerempuan menarik perhatian Thorn dan Solar.

"Hei kau tau rumah tua yang ada di ujung jalan M?"

"Ah! Tau, tau. Rumah yang katanya berhantu itu 'kan?"

"Iya. Katanya disana tempat pembunuhan dan mayatnya ditimbun lalu dijadikan bahan percobaan"

"Aku dengar itu. Katanya juga pembunuhnya selalu beraksi di musim dingin saat salju berjatuhan."

Solar yang mendengarkan pembicaraan dua gadis itu melirik Thorn. Dia tau persis rumah yang dibicarakan. Rumah tua yang hanya berjarak dua rumah dari tempat tinggal temannya itu

"Thorn, kau dengar pembicaraan mereka?"

"Tentu. Kenapa?"

"Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati. Sekarang sudah masuk musim dingin. Bisa saja pembunuh itu masih berkeliaran mencari korban."

"Baiklah." Ucap Thorn dengan senyuman diwajah.

Ini sudah merupakan hal biasa bagi Thorn. Setiap tahun, saat memasuki musim dingin, Solar selalu memperingatkan Thorn mengenai cerita yang beredar di sekitar. Semenjak tiga tahun lalu Thorn pindah ke sana, rumor itu sudah sering dia dengar. Tak ada yang tau seperti apa rupa pembunuh yang katanya begitu rapi menyembunyikan korbannya. Meski ditelusuri, tetap saja si pembunuh tak ditemukan jejaknya.

"Solar juga seharusnya hati-hati. Kau pun tinggal tak jauh dari rumah itu, 'kan? Lagipula, Solar juga tinggal sendirian. "

Meski sebenarnya Thorn juga tinggal seorang diri. Dia pun perlu waspada.

"Ah benar juga ya. Baiklah, aku juga akan berhati-hati~" kata Solar penuh semangat.

Keduanya pun berpisah begitu sampai di pertigaan. Solar melambaikan tangan pada Thorn saat mereka berpisah.

Thorn melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Dia menatap sekitar pada hamparan salju yang menutupi halaman rumah-rumah penduduk. Kembali pikirannya melayang pada hal lain terlebih saat melihat sebuah bercak kemerahan menodai warna putih salju, yang berasal dari cat air milik seorang anak yang tengah bermain di tangga sebuah rumah.

"Warna merah memang cocok menghiasi salju yang putih." Gumamnya sambil berlalu.

Keesokan harinya, sebuah berita membuat kota gempar. Diberitahukan bahwa dua orang gadis menghilang secara misterius. Kedua gadis itu adalah gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang bergosip ketika Solar dan Thorn pulang dari kampus.

"Thorn! Thorn! Kau dengar berita tadi pagi?"

Solar yang baru masuk kelas seketika heboh memanggil-manggil Thorn yang sibuk didepan laptop. Thorn mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Solar.

"Tentu. Berita mengenai dua gadis yang hilang itu 'kan?" ucap Thorn tenang. Tampak dia tak terlalu heboh seperti mahasiswa lain yang sibuk membicarakan hal itu.

"Iya. Katanya ada saksi mata yang melihat kedua gadis itu diseret masuk kedalam rumah tua itu."

"Sudah ada buktinya?"

Thorn memang belum mendengar detail berita itu. Dia hanya tau kalau ada dua gadis hilang, itu saja.

"Sudah. Polisi menemukan gelang milik salah satu korban didekat pintu masuk rumah tua itu. Oh iya, apa kau tak melihat apapun?"

"Maaf, aku tak lihat apapun semalam."

Thorn tersenyum singkat. Dia kembali fokus pada cerita yang sedang diketiknya. Sikap Thorn yang sedikit berbeda, menarik perhatian Solar. Sebenarnya ini hal biasa. Thorn memang selalu bersikap seperti itu jika sedang membuat cerita. Penasaran, Solar sedikit mengintip pekerjaan Thorn dan seketika maniknya membelak.

 _Sosok hitam dalam kegelapan malam menyeret kedua mangsa disisi kanan dan kirinya. Membawa tubuh yang tak lagi bernyawa ke dalam sebuah rumah tua. Hamparan salju berwarna putih kini berhiaskan noda merah pekat. Salju yang begitu dingin, berpadu dengan cairan merah hangat dari tubuh kedua gadis itu. Dan begitu didalam, sosok gelap itu terus saja menyeret kedua gadis menuju sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi noda merah dimana-mana. Kapak sudah berada disana, dengan cepat dan rapi, sosok itu memotong kedua gadis menjadi bagian kecil sebelum mengubur dibawah lantai kayu._

Solar sedikit menjauh dari Thorn. Bulir keringat menuruni wajahnya yang sedikit pucat. Solar menatap tak percaya apa yang dibacanya. Solar merasakan sensasi mengerika. Saat mrmbaca tiap baris kata itu. Semua yang tertuang dalam karya Thorn bagai kejadian yang saat ini terjadi. Bulu kuduk Solar meremang. Dengan cepat ia berpaling dari Thorn, berusaha mengusir bayangan mengerikan dalam benaknya.

Selama seharian itu, Solar tampak menghindari Thorn. Dia hanya menjawab jika ditanya temannya itu. Tak seperti biasanya Solar selalu mengajak Thorn bicara. Hari itu, Solar lebih banyak diam. Dia masih terpikirkan mengenai tulisan Thorn.

'Tidak. Itu pasti hanya kebetulan. Pasti.' Batinnya berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Namun, dua hari berikutnya kembali terjadi kasus orang hilang. Kali ini korbannya seorang pemuda yang nekat memasuki rumah tua itu dengan alasan uji nyali. Dan lagi-lagi, Solar menemukan kejadian serupa dalam cerita yang sedang dibuat Thorn. Sejak saat itu, Solar semakin menjauh dari Thorn. Dia tak pernah lagi pulang bersama. Sebisa mungkin, Solar menjaga jarak dari pemuda itu.

 _Setiap kali salju turun ke bumi, sosok hitam sang malaikat maut mengintai, mencari korban untuk dibawanya dalam kegelapan abadi. Menemani salju yang dingin. Merubah salju outih menjadi merah bagai darah._

"Solar.."

Solar terbeku saat namanya dipanggil Thorn. Perlahan dia menoleh dan mencoba bersikap biasa, meski sulit.

"A-ada apa.. Thorn?"

Sejenak Thorn terdiam. Dia menatap Solar yang tampak jelas ketakutan. Padahal, Thorn merasa dia tak melakukan apapun hingga membuat Solar takut. Dia saja tak pernah lagi meminta pendapat Solar mengenai ceritanya.

"Mm... Sebentar lagi ceritaku akan selesai dan... Mungkin aku tak 'kan bisa melanjutkan. Jadi... Mau kah kau.. Memeriksanya?" Tanya Thorn ragu.

Solar mengerjap beberapa kali. Dia tak paham maksud perkataan Thorn.

"Kenapa.. Kau mau berhenti menulis?"

Solar pikir, ini karena perubahan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba saja menjauhi Thorn tanpa sebab.

"Mm... Nanti kau akan tau sendiri. Jadi... Mau kah kau.. Memeriksa tulisanku?"

"... Baiklah."

Solar membaca satu bagian terakhir dari cerita Thorn. Tiap huruf, tiap kata yang merangkai satu kalimat demi kalimat sama sekali tak Solar lewatkan sedikitpun. Srlama beberapa saat tak ada yang ia ucapkan.

"Menurutku.. Itu _ending_ yang tak terduga. Namun.. Sangat menarik." Ucap Solar dengan senyum diwajah.

Thorn membalas senyuman itu dan segera menyimpan laptopnya. Tak seperti biasanya, Thorn tidak langsung mem- _publish_ ceritanya. Kali ini Thorn hanya menyimpan saja dalam laptop.

Malam kembali datang. Salju masih setia berjatuhan sejak sore tadi. Angin malam tak menghentikan langkah Thorn. Dia baru saja dari mini market guna membeli beberapa barang. Thorn menatap sekitar. Malam yang tenang dan gelap. Jalanan tampak remang dan juga sepi.

"Malam yang tenang. Sangat cocok untuk 'berkarya'."

Thorn terus melangkah mendekati rumahnya. Namun, bukannya masuk rumah, Thorn justru melangkah mendekati rumah tua yang terus menjadi bahan perbincangan di seluruh kota. Derit lantai kayu memecah keheningan saat Thorn menginjakan kaki pada rumah itu, menyusuri lorong yang begitu suram. Langkahnya mengikuti noda merah pekat yang terlihat mengering di lantai. Thorn terlihat begitu tenang didalam sana. Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah pukulan menghantam bagian kepala Thorn. Membuat darah mengalir dari sisi kepala pemuda itu.

"Ugh!"

Thorn jatuh tersungkur. Ia kesulitan melihat sekeliling.

"Rupanya kau sendiri yang datang kemari. Padahal aku sudah berniat ingin memberlakukanmu sama dengan yang lain~"

Sebuah seringaian terlihat samar ditengah cahaya remang. Suara dari sosok yang tertutup kegelapan itu begitu familier bagi Thorn.

"Hh... Hh.. So..lar.."

Seringaian sosok itu semakin lebar. Dia melepaskan hoodie yang menutupi kepala dan sebagian wajahnya. Tak ada kacamata yang biasa membingkai wajah Solar. Tatapan yang biasanya ramah, kini tampak bengis dan dingin. Sungguh sosok dodepan Thorn saat ini seperti bukan Solar.

"Tak ku sangka kalau setiap tindakanku selalu diawasi olehmu dan kai jadikan sebuah cerita. Tapi tak apa. Sebentar lagi, kau pun akan menjadi bagian dari ceritamu sendiri."

Thorn tak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan juga berat. Dia tak melawan saat Solar menyeret Thorn menuju halaman belakang rumah tua itu. Hamparan salju putih kembali ternodai darah.

"Kau tau? Aku berencana memberikanmu sesuatu yang spesial. Aku ingin membuatmu bersatu dengan salju yang kau sukai itu."

Solar mengikat Thorn pada sebuah kayu yang berdiri tegak dengan diatas tanah terselimuti salju. Entah sejak kapan sebuah belati sudah ada ditangan Solar.

"So...lar..."

"Hm? Kau masih tak sadar ya? Apa perlu kujelaskan kalau aku bukanlah 'dia'."

Thorn mencoba mempertahankan kesadarannya yang sudah menipis. Solar perlahan mendekati Thorn. Belati itu ia mainkan dan dengan cepat, Solar mengukir luka diwajah Thorn. Rasa perih menjalar, tetapi Thorn tak bisa berteriak. Tenaganya menguap entah kemana.

"Kau tau, sebenarnya aku tak ingin melenyapkanmu. Tapi... Kau sudah mengetahui hobiku. Jadi... Maaf saja, aku tak bisa tinggal diam."

Dengan gerakan cepat, Solar memotong leher Thorn. Membiarkan kepala itu yerlepas dan jatuh ke atas hamparan salju yang kini berubah warna menjadi merah.

Solar menyeringai begitu 'salju merah' mengelilingi tubuhnya. Cairan hangat yang menyembur dari Thorn memenuhi wajah Solar. Namun kesenangannya tak berlangsung lama saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya limbung.

"Ukh—apa yang-"

Solar membelak melihat pemandangan mengerikan didepannya. Dia menatap kedua tangan yang kini berlumuran darah.

"HUAAAA!"

 _Malam yang dingin mengiringi langkah seorang pemuda memasuki rumah tua. Dia datang kesana untuk menemui sang dewa kematian. Tak ada keraguan apapun pada ekspresi pemuda itu. Sebab, dia tau siapa sebenarnya sosok yang selalu bersembunyi mencari mangsa dalam kegelapan malam musim dingin._

" _Aku tau siapa kau sebenarnya. Kau adalah temanku. Sahabatku. Kau bukanlah seorang malaikat maut, tetapi seorang pengabul keinginan."_

 _Entah apa yang dibicarakannya. Yang jelas kata-kata itu membuat sosok yang bersembunyi dalam kegelapan tertegun._

" _Begitukah?"_

" _Aku akan menyimpan rahasia ini untukmu."_

" _Baiklah. Kalau begitu... Aku akan membantumu bersatu dengan salju yang sangatbkau sukai"_

 _Sang malaikat maut mengayunkan kapak kesayangannya. Mewujudkan keinginan pemuda itu hingga dia tersadar dari apa yang sebenarnya sudah dilakukannya. Dan kisah ini pun berakhir dengan sang malaikat maut, turut lenyap menjadi salju merah yang menghiasi rumah tua itu._

Setiap manusia terkadang tak tau apa yang dilakukanya hingga ia menyesal. Sama halnya dengan Solar yang kini justru menyusul para korbannya. Menebus semua tindakan yang sebenarnya tak ia sadari telah dilakukannya. Dengan belati yang sama dengan yang ia gunakan membunuh Thorn, Solar pun melakukan bunuh diri. Keesokan harinya, kota kembali dihebohkan dengan berita kematian dua pemuda itu. Polisi pun menemukan mayat korban sebelum-sebelumnya dan sejak itu, tak pernah ada lagi kasus pembunuhan dimusim dingin.

 _\- TAMAT-_

 _ **Hai, ketemu lagi.. Kali ini ceritanya sedikit dark ya? Hehehe mungkin akan banyak pertanyaan yang muncul setelah membaca fanfict ini. Ada beberapa bagian yang sebenarnya masih menimbulkan tanda tanya, tapi kalau para readers sekalian ingin bertanya melalui review tak apa, akan saya jawab~**_

 _ **Daann seperti biasa, mohon kritik sarannya ya~ terima kasih**_

 _ **Melfa Shumi**_


End file.
